


Amechu Smut and Fluff

by TyiauniaHarris27



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, amechuweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyiauniaHarris27/pseuds/TyiauniaHarris27
Summary: Ideas for stories in both cutesy and smuty formats. Hopefully someday it'll inspire someone to make a story on this pairing
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1
Collections: AmeChuWeek 2019, 金钱组国设文合集





	1. Chapter 1

Movie date- Alfred invites Yao over to his house for a movie marathon. While watching the movie, things start to get hot and heavy especially with all of the sexual tension between them.


	2. Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred asks Yao a very important question

Alfred finally decided to pop the question during a meeting with Yao in New York central park. Yao is very surprised and happy by his romantic gesture.


	3. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred runs into a mafia boss

Alfred runs into Yao, a very famous Chinese maifa boss and has to pay back his debts to him. Yao makes him an offer he can't refuse.


	4. First everything?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Yao, who are happily married with children looked through their photo album and remembered their relationship from the very beginning.

The happily married couple looks though their photo album of their relationship snice they were kids. And remember the times that they had together.


	5. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred enjoys Yao's cooking and always prises him.

Alfred loves watching his boyfriend cook. And always prises him, despite Yao's claims that he's annoyed by the compliments, he actually loves it a lot. What suprises him is that on the day of their anniversary Alfred cooks a romantic dinner for them and Yao can't express how happy he is. So, he kisses Alfred's lips and hugs him instead.


	6. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yao hasn't heard the words I love you for the longest time and when ever he hears Alfred say it it fills him with so much happiness and love.

I love you is something that Yao hasn't heard in a long time but whenever he hears it from Alfred it just makes him feel so many emotions happiness, compassion, comfort and a new emotion that he just can't express or explain. But, he knows that this feeling that he has fir Alfred is more then friendly or family it's real love and respect for him. So, when Alfred tells him that he loves him and that Yao means so much to him Yao jumps into his arm's and kisses him on the lips as a way to express how much he loves him.


End file.
